FableClan
FableClan is owned by Leafbreeze. Consult her talk page or this page's talk page for joining arrangments. StarClan be with you. ''Welcome to FableClan... '''FableClan' is not like other Clans. They live in a dense, dark forest. The only problem is, they're not alone. FableClan lives in an enchanted forest- an Enchanted forest with few creature that only FableClan cats know about, and how to control. They're battle skills are sharp, but are kept hidden like sheathed claws untill the moment of danger when it is needed. FableClan cats do not eat meat, but some of the many plants and herbs found in the forest. Ousiders be warned, danger awaits you the moment you set an unsuspecting paw within the Enchanted Forest. Alliegiances 'Leader' [[Unicornfrost|''Unicornfrost]]- A sparkling, silvery white she-cat with glisseningsilver eyes.(Leafbreeze) 'Deputy' [[Swiftspot|Swiftspot]]- A black and white she-cat with blue eyes(Loveleaf) 'Medicine Cat(s) [[Littlewing|Littlewing]]- A small white and tan she-cat with brown speckles and blue eyes.(Loveleaf) '''Warriors [[Gladeshadow|''Gladeshadow]]- A tortoiseshell she-cat with a scar on her shoulder, a ripped left ear, and gleaming amber eyes. She is very mysterious and devious, and most cats tend to ease away from her when she's close. (Snapefan1) 'Griffonfeather'- A golden she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenixfeather) 'Pegasuswing'- A silver-gray tom with brown eyes.(Phoenixfeather) Mintblossom''- Serene, pretty, calm, lithe, easily saddened, pale silver she-cat with bright blue eyes and white stripes. (Daisystar) ''Russetfang-'' Agressive to enemies, emotionless to everyone but Mintblossom, loyal, reddish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes tinted with red and black flecks. (Daisystar) 'Apprentices' 'Queens' 'Elders' Roleplay Unicornfrost awoke abrubtly. She'd been thrashing around, her dreams haunted by faceless figures floating around her. She shook bits of moss out of her pelt and peeked out of her den. It was, of course, very early and she was the only one awake. She sighed heavily, then hurried out of camp. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 16:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (mind if i jump in? :) Gladeshadow jerked awake, a strange feeling a disturbance troubling her. She didn't know what it was, but it didn't feel good. She glanced up and uncurled herself around her nest and stood up, padding toward the den entrance-but she froze as she spotted Unicrornfrost hurry out of camp, the tip of her tail dissapearing out of the entrance. An overwhelming sence of temptation filled Gladeshadow. Should she follow her? RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Not at all) Unicornfrost slowed at sat down. What now? Even the Forest seemed to be asleep. She could her the faint, wonderful sound of the Stream in Starplace. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 17:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow glanced around for a moment stepping out and padding silently toward the camp entrance, her old ClawClan slinking and tracking instincts kicking in. The feeling of the fight...the feeling of the kills...no. Gladeshadows shook her head, pausing in front of the camp entrance in the shadows. She didn't belong to ClawClan. She belonged to FableClan. Gladeshadow glanced across the clearing and toward the Medicine Den, where Wolfeyes struggling to sleep, twitching every minute or so. She held back a growl and the urge to attack before turning back toward the entrance and padding out of camp, instantly scenting Unicornfrost. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Grr, my mouse stopped working) Unicornfrost glanced around, and shrugged to herself. Like I've anything else to do. She approached the sparkling stream, then leaned so close that the cool, magical water touched her nose, pulling her in. She leaned forward the rest of the way, and faded from sight. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 17:32, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh and by the way, I have a plan involving Gladeshadow and Wolfeyes in the future...hehehe I'm so evil lol :) Gladeshadow crept forward toward where Unicornfrost's scent headed-moments later, she found her at the edge of the stream. She thought of ClawClan again...how they'd creep up on their enemies...killing them with a swift warrior blow or snap of the neck...Gladeshadow shook her head fiercly. No! No! Not ClawClan...she was in FableClan now...she couldn't harm her own leader. Gladeshadow watched as Unicornfrost leaned toward the water, letting it touch her nose. And then, she suddenly faded out of sight. Gladeshadow jumped slightly at this but made no move toward the stream. She wouldn't follow. She'd just wait. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh, really? I look forward to it! :) Unicornfrost was standing on the patch of normal-looking ground like that she'd seen in her recent visit. She took a deep breath, and stepped off of it, onto the starry grass. A breeze began to blow, and a figure appeared in front of her. The cat wasn't solid, but looked like wind--if wind was visible. The outlined wind-cats features swayed and swirled slightly. She spoke, her voice smooth and echoing, "Greetings, young leader.... I see you have come.... seeking answers and secrets....," she wihspered, yet her voice was audible. Unicornfrost dipped her head, "I am, Air," she said. Air nodded, swirling, "I am afraid...I have...nothing to tell you....at least...not many things," she wihspered. Unicornfrost nodded, "I will accept any information I can get." Air purred, and noise that sounded like wind blowing, "They only information...Ihave...concerns you and your clanmates....not so much...your Clan...." Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 17:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (You'll be getting hints along the way every time Gladeshadow thinks of Wolfeyes and ClawClan hehe :) Gladeshadow kept her amber eyes locked on the stream where Unicornfrost had dissapeared, as silent as though attacking an ememy clan when she was in ClawClan...Gladeshadow shook her head again. She belonged to FableClan. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Can you tell me?," Unicornfrost urged. Air hesitated, "I cannot...tell you...but show you.....Otherwise you wouldn't believe me.....I do not think...you would wish...for me to show you.....you'll regret it....for the rest of your soon-to-be horrible life....," she said, flicking her windy tail. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (*hint *hint. Something's gonna happen involving my plan. ooh i'm so evil...and with what you posted above, you're keeping me in suspence. :) Gladeshadow kept watching the stream, not daring to even twitch a whisker or pay attention to the dark shadows moving closer behind her. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I THINK, I may have to go soon.) Unicornfrost looked desperatly at the cat, "Tell me!," she cried. Air hesitated again, then shook her head. "You'll find out...for yourself soon...enough." Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay post whenever you get back :) The shadows crept up toward Gladeshadow, the tortoisheshell she cat too focused on the stream. But the rustle of undergrowth made Gladeshadow perk up her ears and glance over her shoulder. She screamed. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Not just yet, though) Unicorn let out a desperate wail, then reappeared, laying on the side of the stream, her face and inch from the water. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay, whenever its a suspenceful moment tell me if can bring it in :) Gladeshadow, panting, leaned back against the nearest tree, her heart pounding. She glanced back up and saw nothing where the shadows, claws outstretched, reached for her, only to dissapear a moment later. What in StarClan was that? Her heart pounding, Gladeshadow struggled to relax and just looked back around the tree, where Unicornfrost repeared on the side of the stream. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost staggered to her her paws, looked around, then leaped over the stream, and ran full-speed into the trees on the other side, and out of sight. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow gasped and immidiatly decided to follow at Unicornfrost's abruptness at staggering to her paws and leaping over the stream without another passing glance. The tortoishesell she cat ran forward, leaping over the stream in a single bound, and then carefully slinking after Unicornfrost's scent. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost stopped at a tree, gathering her thoughts. What was to happen to her? What would happen if it killed her? Surely Air would have told her? Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow crept forward, only to turn and climb up the nearest tree, silently leaping from one branch to the other, her amber eyes locked on Unicornfrost far beneath her, Gladeshadow cleverly hidden by the trees leaves. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost let out a heavy breath, then started back torwards camp. She paused, then started pacing. She didn't want to go back to camp, but what is she supposed to do now? Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow watched Unicronfrost as the paused, flicking her tail as she dug her claws into the bark of the tree branch, watching Unicornfrost intently thru narrowed, amber eyes. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost tensed, then steaked back to the camp entrance, then peeked inside. No one was awake. Not a soul was in sight in FableClan camp. Unicornfrost quietly cursed her slumbering clanmates, there was things to be done! Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow growled softly and climbed down the tree, hiding in the undergrowth ahead near the camp entrance where Unicornfrost stood. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost turned around wildly, then raced around the corner, disappearing in her stone den. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow slunk forward and into the camp as the tip of Unicronfrost's tail dissapeared into her stone den. Casting a sharp glance at her Leader's den, Gladeshadow quickly slunk back into the warriors den and curled up, but lay awake without another word. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost, with trembling paws, huddled in the back of her den. She stepped forward, and peered out. No one was there. Maybe she wasn't being followed, after all. Unicornfrost climbed out of her den, and left the camp again, sniggering if she fooled the cat that may have been following her. She stopped at the sound of fluttering wings, stomping hooves, and grunts. Unicornfrost froze. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 19:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow couldn't sleep. She just lay there in the den, thinking of what she saw about Unicornfrost...and the strange, claw-stretching shadow. What was that? Had she imagined it? Gladeshadow shook her head but dared not sleep. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 19:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost peered around the bushes, and gasped at what she saw.Then she had a sudden idea. She wisked around, and re-entered camp. "Wolfeyes! Come with me, warrior." Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 19:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfeyes jerked awake and bumped his head on the roof of the Medicine Den, growling and shaking his head-only to freeze as he realized that Unicornfrost had spoken to her. He cautiously stood up and padded over to Unicornfrost, narrowing his blazing yellow eyes at her. Gladeshadow perked up her ears at Unicornfrost's words, and she immidiatly uncurled herself but didn't rush to the warriors den entrance. She couldn't let Unicornfrost go alone with Wolfeyes! She knew Wolfeyes personally, and he'd kill if he got the chance, no matter where he was. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 19:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Follow me," she said, then turned away and padded out of camp, toward the sounds of hooves, wings, roars, and ominous shrieks. She stopped and turned to face Wolfeyes, gesturing for him to sit down. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 20:55, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfeyes hesitated for a moment before sitting down, his tail curled around his paws and his ears flattened. Meanwhille, lurking in a tree nearby was Gladeshadow, watching anxiously-she had left the camp as Unicornfrost and Wolfeyes did. There was no way that she would leave Wolfeyes alone with Unicornfrost. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 21:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost fixed her silver gaze on Wolfeyes, "Now: I have a question. Fail to answer and I shall leave you to the centaurs and other creatures that are gathered behind these very bushes we're sitting next to," mewed Unicornfrost. "Why were you in FableClan territory in the first place?" Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 21:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfeyes stiffened slightly but opened his mouth and spoke either way. "I suppose Gladeshadow has told you all about me. Very well. I was Exiled from ClawClan moons after her Exile. Several cats were in league with me and were Exiled as well after a few of our Clanmates overheard us of our plan in getting Gladeshadow to kill our Leader. The other Exiles seperated...." Wolfeyes seemed hesitant to continue, but did so anyway. "And I was left. I followed Gladeshadow's scent into FableClan Territory." Wolfeyes explained, flattening his ears and his blazing yellow eyes glinting with a flash of dark triumph as about what he spoke before. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 21:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russetfang and Mintblossom sat outside there den. "When will we go to Fableclan camp? I want to join." Mintblossom purred quietly. "Soon. I promise." Russetfang growled. The two cats have been loners since they where kits together. They where best friends now. "Okay." Mintblossom purred and licked Russetfang's cheek. "Dont lick me." Russetfang mewed. "Fine, okay...." Mintblossom whispered. Daisystar 22:47, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And that is how I came into FableClan Territory to hunt down my ''former ''Mate." Wolfeyes growled, narrowing his blazing yellow eyes at Unicornfrost and flexing his claws. Gladeshadow instantly tensed up in the tree, trembling slightly and with anxiety and fear for her Leader's life. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 23:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mintblossom and Russetfang walked to Fableclan camp. They watched Wolfeyes, Unicornfrost and Gladeshadow. "He's going to kill her!" Mintblossom whispered. Russetfang said nothing. Daisystar 17:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Griffonfeather gasped. "No!" she meowed, hurtling towards Wolfeyes. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 17:57, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russetfang's eyes where filled with shock. "She would do that for her leader?" Russetfang whispered. Mintblossom nodded. Daisystar 22:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And maybe...if I cant kill Gladeshadow now, It'd be right about time to kill you!" Wolfeyes snarled, leaping at Unicornfrost. "Leave her alone!" Gladeshadow sceached, leaping from the trees and at Wolfeyes, claws extended as she rammed into it, Griffonfeather inches from doing the same. Hissing, both cats rolled on the ground together, claws lashing and teeth bared. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 19:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Griffonfeather battered Wolfeyes wildly, fury in her eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:16, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow hissed angrilly and aided Griffonfeather, lashing out with her claws and raking them across Wolfeyes' right eye. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 19:23, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Uhhh...Hey, I'm being attacked! A lot can happen when you're gone, eh? :) Unicornfrost, meawhile, shrank back into the shadows. Wolfeyes had told all she wanted to know, but yet was foolish enough to attempt to attack her. "Stupid furball," she spat at him. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 19:29, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah, lol! By the way, this is part of my little plan. :) "Leave...Unicornfrost...be!" Gladeshadow hissed as Wolfeyes knocked her back, spinning around and turning toward Unicornfrost. "It's me you want, not her!" Gladeshadow yowled, leaping directly in front of Wolfeyes and blocking his way to Unicornfrost, tail lashing, ears flattened teeth bared, and claws extended to their full lenght,. "Yes, and after I finish you off, I can get to her easier!" Wolfeyes hissed, swiping at Gladeshadow, The tortoishesll she cat hissed and ducked, swiping out and raking her claws along Wolfeyes already bloody eye. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 20:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost reached out with a paw and shoved gladeshadow away, "I warned you, stupid warrior!," laughed Unicornfrost. She lifted her head and yowled, and immediatly silence came fomr behind the bush, then a rush of sounds came closer to them. Unicornfrost planted and clawed paw on Wolfeyes' neck, pinning him, then leaned close to his ear, "They're coming for you," she whispered, her eyes blazing. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 20:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfeyes hissed angrilly, his right eye bloody, curling his lips back over his teeth, and Gladeshadow glaring at him harshly, hatred sparking in her eyes. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 20:11, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (your plan works well with mine too. Except, not this time.) Unicornfrost, her paw still on Wolfeyes's neck, turned to Gladeshadow, "There will be no trusting him after this. It is up to me...and you, to decide this useless scrap's fate," she hissed. A human arm moved the bushed aside beside them. The creature that stepped through was alone, and seemed to resmble a twoleg and a horse. Unicornfrost dipped her head to the tall centaur. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 20:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (ha ha, lol. I have something planned that kinda links to what Wolfeyes told Unicornfrost...hehe :) Gladeshadow stiffened at the creature's approach, her amber eyes filled with alarm, but she remained calm either way and fixed her amber glare on Wolfeyes, who struggled beneath Unicornfrost, a low growl rumbling deep within his throat. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 20:23, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost pushed harder on his throat, then turned to Gladeshadow, "They cannot speak to cats, no. But, then again, we aren't regular cats, are we?," she asked, her eyes sparkling, "Assuming I am correct, since you joined the Clan, you can speak to humans as well. It's a sort of...ability that comes with joining the Clan, let's put it that way," said Unicornfrost, "Hmph. Talking cats. Twolegs who mess with us are in for a suprise, eh,?" she mewed, cackling. "Greetings, Cytran," she said, to the centaur. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 20:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow glanced at Unicornfrost and then at the creature, the centaur as she greeted it like an old friend. Wolfeyes's blazing yellow eye, the other too bloody, flickered to the centaur, and he swallowed, trembling ever so slightly. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 20:32, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- The centaur, Cytran, bowed his head, "The stench of that rag fills my nose," he said, nodding to Wolfeyes, "But, it appears he has received a blow to the eyes that he obviously deserved." Cytran nodded to Unicornfrost and Gladeshadow, "It appears you have it handled fine. Farewell, animals," he called over his shoulder as he turned and walked throuhg the bushed, his hooved making odd sounds on the rocks and grass. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 20:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow glanced at Wolfeyes, glaring at him and trembling slightly with fury. "He tried to kill you. We can't trust him, Unicornfrost." Gladeshadow growled, leaning in close to Wolfeyes. "You left me...you abandonded me...you helped Exile me...you deserve everything that's been coming at you, Wolfeyes." Gladeshadow hissed before leaning back, hatred in her amber eyes. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 20:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes, I know that," mewed Unicornfrost, "You seem to be under the impression I didn't see that coming," said Unicornfrost, her tail tip flicking. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 20:44, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I just couldn't have you go alone with him. I know him only to well." Gladeshadow said, casting another harsh glare at Wolfeyes. "We had a kit together, our leader killed him, he didn't care. My mother and father were killed, and he showed no comfort toward me. He cares nothing of me or any cat!" Gladeshadow hissed. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 20:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He ''will not ''become a FableClan cat. The only option is to either hit him in the head hard enough to erase his memory, or kill him....though there are several things in the Forest that would gladly do it for us," mewed Unicornfrost, giving Wolfeyes a wicked grin, showing gleaming pointed teeth. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 20:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mind if I reel in my plan? hehehe. Dont worry, Wolfeye isn't going to randomly get up and kill someone-someone is going to come and...I said to much. Reread what Wolfeyes was telling Unicornfrost and you might get the hint. :) "Yes, well, I don't think we need to go to such measures, now do we?" Gladeshadow gasped and snapped her head up, fur on her-only to see two cats striding toward her, Unicornfrost, and Wolfeyes. One was scruffy with russet fur and bright green eyes and half a tail, the one who had spoken, and the other was night black she-cat with a white muzzle and tail tip along with bright green eyes and a terribly crooked jaw. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 20:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I didn't get it, but don't kill off Gladeshadow! O_O :) I have to go soon, Did have time to write much) Unicornfrost arched her back, spitting. "We shall if neccisary. You don't know who your dealing with, cat. You don't know where you are. You don't know what will happen. You were too ignorant to first think that through!," spat Unicornfrost. She didn't know these cats, but she didn't like them. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 21:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (No way am I going to kill Gladeshadow! No way, lol! But someone is going to die...but its NOT you or Gladeshadow. :) The russet furred cat snickered and grinned slyly. "Hello, Wolfeyes." Wolfeyes grinned back and viewed the cat thru his one good eye. "Long time no see, Scrap. You too Alera." The black she cat grinned at her name, flicking her tail. Gladeshadow looked from all three cats uncertaintly. These cats were definitly not friendly. Gladeshadow took a step back, motioning swiftly for her leader to do the same. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 21:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost drew her lips back in a snarl, reluctantly following Gladeshadow's order. Unicornfrost no longer looked beautiful, but very angry and menacing. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 21:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfeyes grinned and got to his feet, shaking his head and scattering scarlet drops of blood. Scrap, the russet tom, grinned at Wolfeyes and flicked his tail before looking at Gladeshadow and Unicornfrost. "Hey, Gladeshadow. I havent seen you in moons." Scrap chuckled, looking directly at Gladeshadow. The tortoishesll she cat gasped as the memories flooded back...ClawClan used to have Rogues and Loners as Warriors...and these two were part of ClawClan during her Exile. "StarClan help us." Gladeshadow moved in front of Unicornfrost, doing whatever she could to protect her Leader. She unseathed her claws and stood her ground but said nothing more. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 21:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russetfang then steped out of the bushes. "This should be a good fight." The reddish-brown ginger tom purred. ''He wants us to act as is we where on Wolfeye's side! ''Mintblossom thought. "Wolfeyes will win this battle." Mintblossom purred and stood next to Russetfang. Daisystar 22:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow gasped and looking at Mintblossom and Russetfang in shock. Where their own Clanmates turning against them? Gladeshadow stood protectivly in front of Unicornfrost, ears flattened. "I agree." Scrap snickered, flicking his tail. "Scrap, you know what Wolfeyes has told you. What we've planned. We need Gladeshadow." Alera snickered darkly, twitching an ear. Gladeshadow gasped, ears flattened-but that didn't stop all three days to suddenly leap forward and attack-seconds into it Gladeshadow was being dragged into the bushes and trees, screeching and screaming until her screams faded into the forest. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 23:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Stop! Please!" Griffonfeather meowed, dashing towards Gladeshadow. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Got to go!) But it was too late. Gladeshadow was gone. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 11:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost watched silently as it all happened. It was as if it was in slow motion as the figures of cats blurred past her. She bit her lip. Gladeshadow hadn't even learned what she wanted her to yet. There was only one thing Unicornfrost could do now, and there was no way she could do it without revealing secrets to her clanmates....or would she? Unicornfrost made her decision: She would consult answers from the Element Cats at the Stream od Dreaming in Starplace. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 15:25, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mintblossom and Russetfang are loners right now. They arent in the clan yet. Not to go off topic but Ravensong of Earthclan is a loner as well.) Mintblossom's bright blue eyes widened with fear. ''Why would Wolfeyes do this?! I just dont get it! ''She thought and tears started streaming down her pale silver and white tabby face. Russetfang just stared at her, not knowing what to do since he never saw a cat cry before. Russetfang sighed and pressed his side against Mintblossom's side. "Why would he do this!? I know we dont know him but still!" Mintblossom whispered. "He is a bad cat." Russetfang growled while staring at the sky with a thoughtful face. Daisystar 20:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Note: This happens like maybe an hour later or so. Oh, and note to you, Leafbreeze and Unicornfrost-this is my plan :) "Let go of me! Get away from me!" Gladeshadow screeched, struggling and thrashing out of the three cat's grip on her scruff. With a low snickers, Scrap, Alera, and Wolfeyes all released her, letting the tortoishell she cat to stumble and spin around, hissing and spitting with her fur on end. "What is wrong with you?!" Gladeshadow screeched, casting a furious glare at Wolfeyes. "Nothing much, I assure you, dear." Wolfeyes chuckled darkly, twitching an ear and his right eye covered in dried blood. "Why did you take me here? Why no just kill me?" Gladeshadow hissed, extending her claws. "That was our first though, Gladeshadow. But eventually, we got something else in mind." Alera meowed, grinning sinisterly. Gladeshadow froze, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "That's right...interested, aren't you, love?" Wolfeyes chuckled darkly, dark humor in his one good blazing yellow eye. Scrap stepped forward and grinned crookedly as he spoke. "You see, Gladeshadow, and listen close. We have a propersition for you." RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 21:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (oooo, suspenseful!) Unicornfrost pulled herself bacl to the preset. "Well? Come on, we're doing no good just standing here," mewed Unicornfrost to her clanmates. Then, without another word, she turned and trotted through the bushes, and back to camp. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 21:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ------ (Yes, very! :) Gladeshadow just sat there, thinking hard of what Scrap had just explained to her. Strangely, some part of her yowled and wanted to go through with it...but another part yowled at her not to. The yowling about going through with Scrap's propesition was louder and overpowered her other part. It strangley made since to do it...and strangely, she kind of ''wanted ''to do it. Gladeshadow glanced up at Scrap as the russet tom spoke. "So...do we have a deal, Gladeshadow?" Scrap grinned slyly as he asked the vital question. Gladeshadow hesitated before speaking. "Yes...we do. I'll do it." Wolfeyes, Scrap, and Alera, grinned sinisterly together, darkness in their eyes. "Good. Now...go back to your Clan. You know what to tell them. Nothing happened. You escaped. We left. You know what to say and what to do. We will come again when the time to do your job is right." Scrap said with a nod before turning, beckoning Alera and Wolfeyes to him, and trotting away and into the trees, all three cats dissapearing in the undergrowth. Gladeshadow sat there for a moment longer before standing up, turning, and trotting back toward the FableClan Camp...the original darkness when she first joined the Clan returning to her bright, amber eyes. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 22:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:RPG